Invisible Sight
by Adine Ain
Summary: disana ada yang lebih baik jika kau bisa melihat segala sesuatunya dengan jelas. chapter 2 realesed! itu artinya cerita ini telah menemukan endingnya haha. yang yang jelas begitulah. lets see hoho
1. Chapter 1

**I'm new, so forgive me if I make many mistake hehe.**

**Check it out aja deh haha. **

**RnR please :)**

* * *

** and for silent reader please help me! Haha, karena saya masih butuh bimbingan. Thanks before **

**Invisible sight**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sarutobi Konohamaru and Moegi**

**Warning : OOC (Kayaknya), typo, dan keanehan lainnya**

**Story by : Adine Ain (Ain-chan)**

Konohamaru's POV

"kakek, aku merindukanmu, telah lama kau pergi", aku terisak

"huh, apaapan aku ini, dasar konohamaru bodoh kau sudah dewasa anak manja" mengusap setetes air mata yang terjatuh di sudut mataku sambil terkekeh kecil

"saatnya aku pergi" aku pun beranjak lalu melihat sekeliling, udara yang segar, pepohonan rimbun yang diterpa angin, burung yang bersiul merdu sungguh tempat yang nyaman. Konoha. Tempat yang membawa seribu kenangan tiap detiknya,

"bagaimana aku bisa meninggalkan tempat ini? huh" gumamku pada diri sendiri, aku pun menutup mata dan berjalan maju, menggunakan indra pendengaranku, indra perasaku untuk menikmati kenyamanan yang tersirat di tempat ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ku buka mataku, dan..

Aku menemukan kenangan.

Ya, beberapa tahun lalu, di tempat ini, tepatnya di kursi kayu tua yang berada dihadapanku itu, si manja konohamaru menangis tersedu-sedu, "dasar anak manja" kritikku pada diri sendiri lalu tertawa kecil.

Ku sentuh kursi tua merasakan permukaannya yang masih seperti beberapa tahun lalu itu, walaupun tak seindah kelihatannya, bagiku benda tua ini adalah harapan akan terulang kembali masa itu. Masa dimana aku merasa ketenangan dan perasaan aneh yang mampu membuat jantungku bergetar dengan cepat.

Flashback

"kakekku belum meninggal! Dia hanya tidur. Tidur untuk sementara! Semua orang jahat, buta!" aku berteriak dan menutup mataku dengan satu lengan dan lengan lainnya menggenggam kursi tua ini. Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaan ini, kakekku hanya tidur! Sekali lagi DIA HANYA TIDUR! Kenapa semua orang tidak ingin mendengarku? Semoa orang jahat! Tangisanku semakin keras.

Tiba-tiba..

Sebuah tangan lembut menyentuh bahuku dan mendekatkanku dipelukannya.

Tangisanku mengecil, dan bahkan tidak dapat ku dengar lagi yang kurasakan hanyalah kehangatan. Kenyamanan tepatnya.

"dasar bodoh!" bisikan itu terdengar lembut ditelingaku, walaupun sebenarnya itu adalah penghinaan terhadapku, aku adalah konohamaru cucu dari hokage ketiga yang amat dihormati oleh semua orang didesa ini, dan dia berani meledekku dengan kata bodoh.

Tapi, apa yang terjadi padaku? Mengapa tubuh ini tidak dapat bergerak? Hanya detak jantung yang semakin cepat, ada apa denganku? Apa ini? Apa perasaan ini?

"tenanglah" bisiknya lagi dan mempererat pelukannya. Rasanya aku ingin mendorongnya jauh-jauh dariku agar dia tak dapat mendengar suara degup jantungku yang diriku sendiri dapat mendengarnya.

"Apa-apaan ini? Ini memalukan" teriakku dalam hati.

"kau seperti anak kecil saja, hihi" dia melepaskan pelukannya perlahan dan tertawa kecil dihadapanku, tawa yang sering membuatku ingin tertawa bersamanya.

Moegi.

Gadis kecil seumuranku. Sahabat baikku.

"mengapa kau tertawa?" tanyaku dengan nada kesal kepadanya.

Dia melangkah dan duduk disampingku.

Dia mengayunkan kakinya yang bahkan tidak dapat menyentuh tanah,

"kau seperti anak kecil. Hihi. Ya walaupun memang kita masih kecil. Tapi.." ia terhenti sejenak dan dengan wajah sendu menatap tanah, masih dengan ayunan kakinya.

"terkadang apa yang berharga akan hilang. Ada yang mengambilnya. Kata ibuku, karena ada yang lebih sayang. Jadi, kau tak perlu sedih, malah kau harus senang karena ada yang akan menjaganya lebih baik dari apa yang kita lakukan padanya" dia menatapku dengan senyuman manja, walaupun ku tau linangan air dalam matanya itu menyiratkan lain.

NOW

"huh" keluh ku sambil menatap tanah dan mengayunkan kaki seperti apa yang ia lakukan dulu.

"maru"

"moegi?" gumamku, tak percaya dengan apa yang aku dengar.

"maru, dibelakangmu" sentuhan lembut itu menyentuh bahuku, dingin yang menusuk menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku.

Aku berbalik.

Dia berdiri dengan senyuman khasnya, salah satu tangannya diletakkan dibelakang. Baju yang anggun panjang menjuntai. Rambut jingga sebahu yang diterpa angin. Sangat cantik. Dan dewasa.

"moegi, apa.." aku tak sanggup mengeluarkan kata-kata. Dia menutup mulutku dan tersenyum lagi. Dia melangkah dan duduk kembali di sampingku. Sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu.

"maru, kau tampak sangat dewasa. Aku suka" dia tertunduk malu dan tersenyum.

"aku bahagia, dia menjagaku dengan baik. Kau harus bahagia. Ingat apa yang aku katakana padamu? Aku akan selalu bersama kalian, jadi bersemangatlah! Haha" ia tertawa dan membuatku tertawa.

Dia menutup mataku.

Dan menghilang…

"hmm, apa yang kufikirkan? Berharap dia kembali? Bukankah dia telah dijaga kembali dengan orang yang lebih menyayanginya?" aku tersenyum dan tertunduk.

Kejadian itu... gumam ku dalam hati

**Chapter 1 is done! Haha**

**Thanks for SugarLessGum99 yang telah membantu saya ;)**

**Maaf kalo ceritanya kurang jelas. Namanya juga baru belajar hehe.**

**Tunggu chapter selanjutnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, I'm back! **

**This is last chapter, let's enjoy **

Kejadian itu… gumam ku dalam hati

Hari yang kau tunggu-tunggu, mengucapkan janji setia itu untuknya.

Hari terakhirmu untuk tersenyum.

Kau terlihat sangat cantik dan bahagia, lagi-lagi dan lagi senyumanmu itu bisa membuatku ikut tersenyum

Aku terpaksa mengikhlaskanmu untuknya, karena itu yang kau bisa membuatmu bahagia.

Mengapa dia dan penyakit itu yang merenggutmu dariku?

Kau bilang jika seseorang pergi untuk selamanya itu karena dia diambil oleh dia yang lebih menyayanginya, dia akan dijaga lebih baik, jadi aku tidak perlu sedih, tapi..

Tapi mengapa aku tidak bisa mengikhlaskanmu untuknya yang mengambilmu selamanya,

Sakit..

Sakit harus mengingat kau menghabiskan hari terakhir hidupmu di hari pernikahanmu dan kau harus bersamanya. Mengapa Meogi?

Apa belum cukup semua yang ku tunjukkan padamu selama ini?

Kenapa harus dia dan penyakit sialan itu?

Kenapa aku tidak kau beri kesempatan untuk membuatmu tertawa lepas seperti yang dia lakukan? Kenapa kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk mendapatkan tatapan sayang yang mendalam seperti yang kau lakukan untuknya?

Meogi..

Kembalilah dan berikan aku kesempatan itu..

Tanpa ku sadari aku terisak. Isakan yang semakin lama semakin mengeras dan tak tertahankan.

Betapa bodohnya aku ini, aku sudah dewasa dan masih seperti saja anak kecil. Pasti kau menertawaiku disana. Aku pun ingin tertawa. Tertawa sekencang-kencangnya, tapi itu tidak bisa. Hati ini tidak mengizinkanku untuk menunjukkan seulas senyuman untukmu disana.

Bayanganmu kembali terlintas dibenakku "kaupun harus bahagia" itu ucapmu.

Tidak.. aku pun menghapus air mata yang telah bercucuran diwajahku, ya, aku tidak boleh mengecewakanmu, tidak boleh. Aku akan selalu menjadi maru yang kau banggakan, seseorang yang tidak akan pernah mengecewakan moegi!

Aku beranjak

Berjalan ke tepi sungai, mencuci muka dan bersiap untuk pergi dari konoha.

Ini sudah terlalu terlambat.

BEBERAPA HARI KEMUDIAN

"hoam" aku terbangun dan menghirup udara yang segar, menggerakkan badanku, dan melihat sekitar, berjalan menuju tepi sungai dan mencuci muka.

Telah dua hari aku berjalan menuju desa seberang, mencari desa yang cocok untukku menimba ilmu ku, agar kelak bisa menjadi seorang konoha haha

Aku mengangkat kepalaku dan melihat kedepan

"au" aku terpleset dan jatuh tercebur di sungai, aku naik ke tepi sungai dan tersenyum kecil. Ceroboh.

Gadis-gadis diseberang sana terkekeh melihat kekonyolanku pagi itu'

"sial, memalukan!" kataku pada diri sendiri.

Tapi, gadis itu, gadis yang sedang membawa kantong belanjaan dari pasar, tertawa begitu lepas mendengar lelucuan dari teman disampingnya.

Rambut sebahu, senyum yang manis, wajah yang ayu.

Mengingatkanku padamu moegi.

Sekarang dia tertawa padaku dan aku menggaruk kepalaku ang sebenarnya tidak gatal itu.

"hei kau! Marilah kerumahku, keringkan bajumu! Kelihatannya kau perlu bantuan!" teriaknya dari ujung sana.

"kau mengejekku? Aku akan kesana!" aku berpaling dan berlari.

Sesegera mungkin aku membereskan barang-barangku yang telah tersebar entah kemana saja.

Aku bersemangat sekali.

Aku seperti menemukanmu kembali.

Dan aku telah menemukan tempat untuk menjalani hidup baru.

Aku yakin, entah rasa yakin ini dari mana, hehe, yang jelas aku yakin kali ini..

Aku akan bahagia di tempat ini moegi

Aku akan bahagia

**that's all.**

**Hehe, gak jelas ya ceritanya?**

**Maaf pada saat saya membuat cerita ini itu disela-sela proses belajar mengajar berlangsung hahah**

**Maklumlah pelajar hihi **

**Tapi ini jangan ditiru ya hahah.**

**Sebenarnya ini adalah cerita one-shot tapi karena aku baru disini, aku kira ini akan terlalu panjang, ternyata -_- malah kekurangan disbanding cerita teman teman yang lain hehe. Aduh, curhat lah saya.**

**Oke terima kasih banyak yah atas perhatian teman-teman semua \(*,*)/**

**RnR please *winkwink***


End file.
